Another Girl on the Island Fanfic
by tatonko
Summary: "Stay away from me, I'll scream," Lexi told him. "No one will even hear you," He grinned taking a step closer, holding the hunting knife.
1. Chapter 1

"Stay away from me Jack, I'll scream" Lexi told him, cradling a large branch she planned to use as a weapon if he came any closer.

"No one will even hear you," Jack said, taking another step closer, holding his small hunting knife.

"Jack…" Lexi started, her voice quivering, her hands shaking. The sun had already set behind the tall island mountain, the forest had never looked so dangerous.

Jack began to laugh, and walk faster, getting closer to her every second. Lexi stepped back, running into a tree.

Jack laughed.

Lexi screamed.

4 months earlier

Lexi got off of the public bus, the filthy air from a man smoking a cigar filled the air. She coughed and began to walk home to her mom and step-father's small apartment. The night sky was approaching and she began to pick up the pace. She didn't want to be kidnapped like so many of the neighborhood kids.

Lexi's family was poor, too poor to move to a better neighborhood or to afford most of her meals. At school she usually just borrowed food from her girlfriend or their few friends.

A cold breeze blew around Lexi, she pulled her flannel shirt closer to her.

"On these times, I wish I had long hair…" Lexi murmured under her breath, she hurried down the cracked sidewalk, faster than before. Lexi didn't want to end up like her sister.

About half-an-hour later Lexi arrives at the run down apartment that she calls home. She unlocked the door and quickly jogged up the creaking staircase. The lights flickered and the walls were filthy with grime and dirt. Lexi arrived at the door, a faded 15 was painted above the rusting doorknob.

Lexi sighed when she heard the yelling coming from inside, her mom and stepfather were fighting again. She quickly unlocked the door with a sigh, she pushes the door open. The fighting temporarily stopped and the mother and stepfather starred at her.

"Hello Lexi," her mother says smiling, but it was a mask of a smile, hiding what's really happening.

"Hi mom, hi Philip," Lexi says waving, "I'm going to go do some homework," She says before quickly running into the small television/ desk area.

The small TV was on, still reporting the missing plane that disappeared almost three months ago. The government had been claiming the black box will last several more days even though they had been saying that for months.

Lexi almost felt bad for being very pissed off at the news for reporting on the plane. It was filled with lots of kids, from tons of different schools, "They're probably all dead, they should just forget about it," Lexi murmured pulling her binder out from her backpack, she was about to get started on her math homework when the yelling started again.

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" Philip yelled at her mom, Lexi balled up her hands, it made her so mad to see her mom being treated this way. She didn't want to interfere, it made her mom, and Philip both very mad.

"GET OUT!" her mom yelled back, Lexi hoped he would, he ate all the food, or gave it to his dog, Buster. Lexi sighed and began to press her pencil down on the paper when the real words came.

"You're the one with the _**useless **_**GAY **daughter who dresses like a **man**, looks like a **man** and probably wants to be a **MOTHER FUCKING MAN!**" Philip yelled, speaking quicker each sentence.

Lexi's pencil snapped in half, on her paper, sending wood and lead flying onto the small desk that they could barely afford.

The tears came so sudden that Lexi didn't realize till it was leaking down onto her paper. Lexi stood up and began to run to the door.

"You ass!" her mom yelled and then saw Lexi, "Lexi! Come back!" Her mother turned and began to run after her. Lexi slammed the door, and heard more yelling from behind her.

Lexi tumbled down the sketchy hallway staircase, bumping into someone on the way down. Lexi's eyes, cheeks and entire face were covered in the salty, sweet smelling tears.

The sky was dark, clouds were blocking out the stars and moon. Lexi began to run, through alleyways, streets and neighborhoods she had never seen before. After the tears stopped she sat in a dark alley and began to think.

"Maybe Philips right, I do dress like a guy, who even wears flannel? So what, I'm gay, who cares... _he does. _Philip is right, I do have a guy hairstyle, who even shaves half their head? **AND** dyes the other side blue, who gets a nose piercing? _**What the fuck is wrong with me?**_" Lexi's thoughts screamed at her and she began to cry again, big sobs exploded from her mouth.

The big, black van pulled up to the alley, almost immediately afterwards. Seeing the crying boy, sitting alone and sobbing.

"Hey, Jim," The man whispered, "Do we need any more ransom money?"

Jim looked over his shoulder and grinned, "Fuck yeah... grab him."

Jim and his sidekick jumped out of the car, carrying rope and chloroform, the boy never saw what hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi woke up, dazed and confused, her neck was sore from being at a downward angle for who knew how long. There was a loud humming sound coming from the ceiling. It sounded like a giant fan that wouldn't stop.

"Hello?" Lexi yelled, fear and confusion in her voice. Her brown eyes flicked across the room, there were giant cardboard boxes scattered across the room.

"Where the hell am I?" Lexi thought, fear was growing in her body every second, she began to shake and quiver.

Lexi then began to attempt to stand up, and to her terror, she found she could not.

"No, no, no NO!" Lexi yelled, looking down at her body. Her hands were tied to her back and her feet were strung together.

"GOD DAMN!" Lexi yelled, tears flowing down her face, "No, no, no," Lexi sunk her head down again. "I'm gonna die," she said, "I got kidnapped, I'm stuck in a creepy room, I'm gonna die just like everyone I love, oh god, I miss my girlfriend, I'm so hungry, I want Doritos, oh god help me," Lexi cried out.

Suddenly, a deep laugh comes from behind her, "Hey Jim, he's an emotional one alright!"

Lexi glares at him, not the best second impression (Not that the first one was any better), Lexi sighed and wiped the tears with her shoulder. Her blue hair that went down to about her chin got in her way, getting stuck on her face and in her mouth.

"Ah, whats your name," the tall man with the scraggly beard said, pulling out a notebook with a small mechanical pencil. Lexi's eye's widened, the man just laughed.

"Oh don't worry, its just to let your parents know we're holding you for as a hostage and if they ever want to see their son again they better pay us." The man let out a bellowing laugh.

"JOSH!"A man yelled from another room, "Stop threatening the kidnapped kids," They both laugh, and Lexi begins to cry again.

"Wow, you are _really_ emotional," The man says, "Whatever, so whats your na-"

_**CLUNK **_

The man named Josh looks around, worry flickers into his eyes for a second before he tries to continue "So whats your nam-"

_**CLU-CLUNK-K-K **_

"Jim?" Josh called, a looking more worried than before, Josh ran to the other room, leaving the notepad behind.

"Nows my chance," Lexi thought and began to attempt to chew the rope off of her hands. "Why does it look so easy in the movies?" Lexi murmured, she began to scooch her way to the edge off a giant cardboard box.

Suddenly the room jumps, sending Lexi up, then down, then on her side.

"GODDAMNIT!" Lexi yells in frustration, loud clunking sounds were coming from the walls.

The man with the gross beard, Josh runs back inside, "Hey, kid...so, it looks like we're gonna have to land this lil bugger."

Fear struck through Lexi's body, land? "What the fuck? Am I on a plane?" Lexi asked confused, trying to stand up, with no luck.

The man laughs, "Oh yeah, never told you, well yeah. So we gotta try to get off of here before the whole plane like, blows up or something." He stopped laughing, then pulls out a sharp knife. Lexi screamed. "Wow, calm down kid, I'm freeing you," Josh says getting closer.

As he said, Josh cuts the rope binding her hands to her feet. Lexi stands up, looking at him with fear and confusion.

"_Small lil kid_," thought Josh, "_Funny hair too_," Josh leans over and ruffles the half blue half shaved head. "Now lets go," Josh tells the boy. He had always felt bad about kidnapping kids, but the money was so sweet. Plus this kid reminded him of himself as a kid, emotional and funny looking.

"Josh!" yelled the man from the other room suddenly, "Get in here!" Josh runs into the other room.

Still scared, Lexi walks out of the room with all the boxes. The walls were a metallic silver material that had dents and bumps in it. She pushes open a thin plastic covering, that leads into the next room.

Scared, she saw that they were on a small plane that was jerking around, down then up. "What the hell!" Lexi screams, "Get me off of here!" She whirled her head towards the pilot and his friend. She ran to a small window that displayed a wide, wide ocean.

"What the hell Josh?!" The pilot said, "You let _another_ one out!" He turned to Josh and he shrugged he was about to reply when the plane suddenly dropped six feet.

Lexi screamed, Josh screamed and the pilot cursed, loudly.

"Okay, we're going down," Josh said, sweat forming at the rim of his forehead. "Oh man, how to die, flying a plane, drowning, getting eaten by a shar-," Josh interrupted him, shoving his shoulder.

"Jim! Jim! Jim! Look!" Josh says pointing outside the front windshield. Lexi ran up next to him, squinting.

"Josh, I can't FUCKING see, I'm flying a mother FUCKING plane!" he yells, his cheeks bright red with anger and frustration.

"But Jim, look it's an ISLAND!" Josh says jumping up and down, "We should land there!"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Jim screams, thrusting the small plane steering wheel to the right. Lexi and Josh flew both against the wall with loud thuds.

"Ow, Christ," Lexi heard Josh mumble as he flew against the wall next to her.

The plane was dropping downward each second, the water was still far below but the fear was growing higher and higher.

The now visible island appeared in the distance, very small but there was still hope.

"Are we going to make it?" Lexi asked, still scared, she had clasped her hands together and was jumping up and down nervously. She looked up at Josh, he was whispering quietly to himself and was looking almost as scared as she was.

Tears were forming at Lexi's eye's and she wanted to sob and sob. The plane dropped several more feet, Lexi felt butterflies in her stomach. She began to run her fingers through her hair, faster and faster each time, it helped calm her nerves.

Josh looked out the window, " Hey, the islands getting pretty close, maybe we could just jump out," he said, gesturing to the window.

Jim glares out the window, he then begins to drop the plate at a very fast rate.

Lexi's stomach begins to jump up and down, she couldn't help but scream a little.

_**CRACK **_

The whole plane seemed to stop, it was like it was in slow motion.

The plane was going downward, Lexi screamed and in seconds her mouth was filled with the salty, ocean water.

Lexi didn't want to open her eyes, the salt would sting and burn for hours. She knew she had to, the door across the way was swaying open, letting the cool ocean water into the small plane. She swam towards the door, the plane was sinking deeper into the water every second.

Lexi whipped open the sliding plane door, the thick water began to fill every last air bubble in the plane. Lexi swam out of the plane, looking up.

Lexi wanted to scream, her lungs burned, her head hurt and she was vaguely conscious of her nose spurting blood all around her. Her legs and arms kicked and splashed upward, to her last hope, the sunlight.

The sunlight was getting closer and closer but her lungs hurt more and more.

"_Come on Lexi!" _her thoughts screamed "_One more kick!" _

That was all it took, Lexi's head popped above the water. Lexi gasped for air, breathing heavily for who knew how long. After minutes her breathing slowed to a normal pace.

"Shit!" Lexi yelled, panting. She looked around, rubbage and debris were floating around her. She paddled to a floating piece of the silver wall and held onto it.

"Holy shit," She whispered, laying her throbbing head onto the cold silver wall. Suddenly, Lexi began to hurl, she raised her head and threw up yesterday's lunch into the deep water. She began to taste her own blood and remembered that her nose was bleeding. With one free hand, she wiped her nose onto her flannel sleeve, the thick blood was slowing to a stop.

Lexi wanted to cry, she was overwhelmed with so many emotions and so many things that had happened to her that day. The tears began to roll down her face into the water.

"Holy shit," she repeated. Lexi floated on the silver material, bobbing up and down on the ocean waves. Now that she wasn't fighting for her life, she began to realize that it was warm water, like a cool bath.

Suddenly Lexi remembered the two men named Josh and Jim. She looked behind her, nothing. They must have had to make it out alive, if a scrawny 16 year old could have made it own, they must have.

Knowing they had kidnapped Lexi, didn't make the fact that they were most likely dead any better. But she didn't cry, she was distracted by the island behind her.

It must have been only 200 yards away, Lexi could see the trees and the sandy beach.

"Thank god," Lexi murmured.

Lexi began to swim to the island, still holding onto the silver material, she was never that good at swimming, she could doggy-paddle and that was about it.

Looking up at the island Lexi could see a thin line of smoke coming from the top. The joy flooded into her body and she knew that this island was not going to be that bad.

"_I wonder if people live here?" _Lexi thought, thinking she could get home as soon as tomorrow. A smile burst onto her face, she would be home soon.

Lexi touched the sandy ocean floor, a smile appearing. She let go of the silver material and watched it drift to the shore. Lexi walked closer until her two feet stood on the soft, warm sand.

Lexi didn't know how tired she was until then, she crawled down onto the sand and soon she slipped into the soft, rhythmic patterns of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The crowd of boys had gathered around the body laying motionless on the sand.

"Do you think it's alive?" Maurice asked, trying to see any breathing patterns, the baggy shirt was preventing any signs showing life. The boys all shrug, no one really wanted to get closer to the figure.

"Oh stop being such babies," Jack said, shoving Maurice aside. Jack's face was covered in the green and brown mud they had found. His red hair was vibrant against the dark paint.

Jack walked up to the figure, a boy, who looked to be about 15 or 16, about their age. Jack saw that the boy had dyed blue hair and had a small nose piercing on his nose. The boy's skin was darkish, like Rogers.

Jack flipped around his spear so the blunt edge was facing the boy. Lightly, he pokes the boy, twice, on his arm. Nothing.

"Is he dead?" Ralph asked.

"Shut up," Jack says fiercely, yesterdays argument about the fire still lingered in the air.

Ralph glared at Jack, silently mocking him in his head, calling him things he could never say out loud.

Suddenly, the figure rolls onto it's side, letting out a low moan. Jack and the rest of the boys surrounding him jump in surprise.

The boy with the blue hair sits up, covering his eyes. He was sitting cross legged on the sand, his blue jeans damp and sand coated, he had no idea the tribe was even there.

Jack, who wanted to seem brave placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Jesus Christ!" The boy yells, jumping up, startled.

The boy looked around, seeing boys ranging from about 17 to 12.

"_Oh shit," _Lexi thought, "_Where am I? Why were there only children? Where were the adults?" _she looked next to her and saw a boy with red hair, his face painted with brown and green mud. All around her in a circle were kids, some painted, some with clothes, and some to her disgust… without.

Suddenly Lexi remembered the kids, boys, who had disappeared months ago, everyone thought they were dead.

"Wait," Lexi started, "Are you the boys who went missing?" she asked, confused and worried, still startled.

"Yes!" a very fat boy yells out, "Were we on the news?" he had glasses with one side broken and short hair, he was cradling a milky cream colored shell.

"Uh, yes," Lexi replies, looking down, she couldn't believe she had managed to get lost again. All hope drained from her body, she would not be home anytime soon.

Jack stood up, offering a hand to Lexi. Lexi grabbed his hand, it was very calloused. Jack helped her up and she stood, shaking.

"Thanks," Lexi mumbles.

Standing on her wobbling feet, she looked around again, all boys. This was one of those moments where Lexi was glad she passed as a boy.

"_Do they think I'm a boy?" _Lexi thought, her heart began to beat faster,"_If she was a girl would they have treated her differently...well no shit.." _

A boy with blond hair, Ralph glared at Lexi, "What's your name?" he asked.

"_FOR CHRISTS SAKE, DON'T THIS!" _Lexi thought.

"Uh, uh...uh, Levi," Lexi said, hoping she didn't hesitate for too long. She didn't really want to be the kid who forgets their name.

"Nice to meat you Levi," the boy with blonde hair says reaching out his hand, "I'm Ralph, I am the chief of thes-" Ralph was cut of by a snort from the painted boy.

Lexi and Ralph turn to see the red headed boy, he had a wooden spear held over his shoulder and he was smirking.

"Jack," Ralph started.

"Shut your mouth Ralph," Jack shouted, "You're not a good chief and everyone knows it," he held the spear and he clenched his mouth shut.

Lexi, who stood between them stepped out of their way, hoping she wouldn't get hit or injured. But alas, these boys were too weak to fight and dropped it, the anger still floating in the air.

"Uh, I'll show you around?" a boy with light brown hair said, making it sound like a question even when it wasn't.

"Sure, uh, thanks," Lexi says, walking towards him.

Lexi took a quick glimpse around around her and saw that she was on a long beach. To one side of the beach there were large granite rocks, a pinkish shade. The other side of the beach had a flat look to it, and eventually curved, showing no end.

"Uh, I'm Maurice," the boy with light brown hair said. He held out his hand, and Lexi shook it, hoping she didn't look too scared.

Maurice began to walk down the beach, he was wearing tattered jeans and had no shirt on. Maurice had green braces, he was actually supposed to get them off a week after the plane would have landed. You could probably imagine the rage.

Lexi looked behind her, the boys were still taking, especially Jack and Ralph.

"What's the problem between them?" Lexi asked, hoping she could figure out what was going on.

Maurice smiled and jumped in the air. "Well Levi," he starts, obviously excited to tell her. "So, Jack wants to lead this 'tribe' but Ralph was elected 'leader'," Maurice took a breath and looked at Lexi, she smiled and nodded her head. One sentence in and there was already too many air quotes.

As they continued down the beach, Maurice tells Lexi everything that happened. Maurice even told her who 'likes' who, apparently this kid named Bill has the hots for Jack. Lexi smiled, Maurice could make a whole entertainment weekly magazine about this.

Maurice showed her the shelters, the sleeping beach, a pig trail, and other pointless areas. Then he pointed to the top of the hill and said: "That's where the fire-watch is, I would show you but I'm lazy as fuck." Lexi laughs and they walk to the assembly area.

When Maurice and Lexi arrive at the assembly area, they find the rest of the boys already there. Sitting or laying down on a large rock.

Ralph was holding the shell , making everyone sit sit down.

"Okay everyone," Ralph begins, "We have a new member of the tribe," he gestured to Lexi with his free hand.

Anyone who had not seen Lexi was either twelve or really forgetful. "Say hi to Levi," Ralph says, some kids said hi, most of them just laughed.

"What's with your hair?" A twelve year old asked, his blue eyes filled with annoyance and disgust. Lexi looked at him, possibly looking sassy as hell.

"What's with your shirt?"she asked him, but it was a valid question, who on earth would wear a monster energy shirt?

Some of the other kids made the ohhhhh-ing sound while others just smirked.

The kid rolled his eyes and turned away. Ralph brushed his blond hair out of his face, then began to talk.

"Okay," Ralph said, "Everyone shut up."

Ralph lectured them for what seemed like hours, soon the sun began to set through the trees, casting a pink and blue sky across the large, blue ocean. Lexi glanced up through the thick forest trees, the sun was shining through, seeming to say goodbye for now.

Jack stood up, "Ralph, can we go? We've been here for a long time, no one is even listening to you."

Ralph stared at Jack, his grayish blue eyes on Jack's dark blue eyes. "Jack, Roger, and…" Ralph searched the crowd, his eyes landing on Lexi, "And Levi have firewatch."

Jack jumped up, "Bullshit!" he yelled, grabbing a spear, pointing it at Ralph.

Lexi was astonished, Ralph didn't even blink. Ralph stared at Jack and he lowered the spear. Jack threw the sharpened stick on the ground, "C'mon Rog, Levi, lets get out of here." Jack began to trudge into the forest, purposely snapping branches as he went.

Roger and Lexi, scattered into the jungle after him, making sure to stay at least ten feet away at all times.  
>Roger, Jack and Levi sat around the fire, Ralph had made them do it.<p>

"I can't believe that asshole Ralph put us on "fire watch" again," Jack said, rolling his eyes. He poked the fire with a large stick he had found on the ground.

"Then why didn't you fight him?" his companion, Roger asked. He had black hair that was overgrown and very distinct cheekbones, in the evening light his eyes looked completely black.

"Oh I'll fight him," the ginger mumbles, shoving the burnt stick into the fire.

Roger laughed a deep laugh then rolls his eyes, "Yeah right," he smirked and lay down on the long jungle grass, crossing his legs and tucking his arms under his head.

Jack stands up, the dim fire lighting his bare chest, revealing scars, scratches and other cuts. "You don't think I will?" Jack yelled at him, he grabbed rock from the ground, "How about you tell it to my face."

Realizing that Jack was serious, Roger sits up, still maintaining a strict poker face. "Jack," Roger starts, propping himself up with one hand, "I know you could easily beat up that loser Ralph, I'm just joking... it's what friends do," Roger fakes a smile and Jack lets the rock roll into the fire.

Jack sits down in the grass, the ocean waves could be heard in the distance. "Sorry," Jack says, cupping his hands around his face, "I just miss home, that's all."

Roger nods silently, then speaks. "I miss my mom," he was weaving a piece of the thick jungle grass around his finger. He sighs then goes quiet.

"I miss my brother," Jack mumbles, "And my mom, my dad, my dog and my girlfriend."

They all nod silently, the fire burning silently except for the spontaneous crackles and sparks.

Roger begins to snicker, Lexi and Jack turn to see what's so funny.

"What?" Jack asks, rubbing his hands together, "Was it something I said?"

Roger grins, his white teeth shining creepily in the light of the fire. Then he speaks, "You miss your girlfriend?" he turns to Jack, grinning, letting him know it was just a joke.

"Hell yeah," Jack says, "I mean we would fight...and argue… and ignore eachother for days at a time, but we still loved each other." Jack looks down at his dusty feet, looking into the fire.

Roger snickers, then sighs. "I know how you feel," the humid jungle air hung around them like a thin sheet of precipitation smelling of salt and the ocean.

Jack turns to Lexi, or to them, Levi. "Hey Levi, you got a girlfriend?"

Lexi's brain stopped moving, her heartbeat began to beat faster, her blood ran cold. She was about to lie, about to say she a had a boyfriend, until she realized that to them, she was a boy. It was acceptable to have a girlfriend here, it was okay to talk about girls and how great they are. Lexi grins, then says, "Yeah..."

Roger laughs and so does Jack, they sat there in silence, remembering their loved ones and how they thought they were dead.

Suddenly, a branch snaps, soon followed by footsteps. Two figures appear, looking exactly the same, Samneric.

"Ralph wants us to be on firewatch," one of the boys mumbled.

"Thank god," Jack says, standing up, wiping the ashes off of his tattered shorts. Roger stands up and yawns, stretching. Lexi gets up and stands there, unsure of where to go.

_Do I sleep near the guys? Do I hide somewhere and sleep there? _Lexi thought about it for a minute and then follows Jack and Roger to the things they had called 'shelters'.

After leaving Samneric on the mountain, the three of them soon approached the beach, snoring and heavy breathing was heard.

Lexi's heart began to beat faster, a simple decision freaking her out. Quickly, she decided to step of off the small path that footsteps had made and let Jack and Roger continue walking ahead. "Thank god I was in the back," Lexi murmured, hesitating before walking into the thick, deep forest.

The sky was dark, darker than Lexi had ever seen before due to no city lights. She heard Jack and Roger talk and continue to walk down the hill to the beach. Lexi wandered deeper into the forest, the strange humid air surrounding her.

Lexi really couldn't see anything, she could see distinct objects, mostly likely trees, and that was about it. Every step she took sounded like she was eating a million corn nuts at one time, so she sat down and lay back against the tree.

Lexi shut her eyes, and thought about all the crazy shit that had happened to her. Got kidnapped, got in a plane crash, swam to an island inhabited with creepy teenage boys, what were the odds? Minutes later, she was drifting off to sleep when she heard footsteps. Lexi snapped her head up and began to listen, trying hard not to breath loudly.

The footsteps were getting closer, Lexi squinted, she could see a figure wandering around about 20 feet away. Trying not to make a sound, Lexi stood up, still pressed against the tree.

Suddenly, the figure made a sound, a gasp, then Lexi could see it hunch over. It looked like a deformed figure, hunching over, shivering, coughing and making other inhuman noises.

In pure terror, Lexi booked it. She sprinted straight towards the beach where the other kids would be. She was beginning to pick up speed, one foot in front of the other, dodging the jungle trees and ferns. Suddenly something appears in front of her.

_**BAM! **_

Lexi crashed into a figure on the path, she fell over, bringing the figure down with her.

"Jesus Christ!" the figure yelled, laying on the jungle floor. Lexi rolled of the figure quickly, realizing it was Roger.

Lexi got to her feet, offering a hand to Roger who was still sprawled out on the ground.

"I'm so sorry," she says, trying to help Roger up.

Roger jumps up, not using her hand for any help. Roger stares at her. "What the hell were you doing running around in the forest?" he asks, then calls, "Jack, I found him."

Lexi rubs her eyes, still stunned from ramming into Roger.

Jack jogs over, "Oh there you are, we were worried," he pauses, "Ralph would have killed us if he found out another kid was missing…" Jack trailed off.

"Wait what?" Lexi asked, stunned, "Who went missing?"

"Guys just shut the fuck up," Roger says, raising his voice. Lexi and Jack both zip it and look to see what he was going to say. "Levi, why were you running in the forest?"

Lexi could feel her cheeks blush a deep red, remembering what she saw in the jungle.

"Uh...uh, well, there was something in the forest, and I, uh got scared and ran." Lexi tried to explain. She was stammering and saying "uh," way too many times.

Jack found this hilarious, breaking out into fits of laughter. Suddenly Roger slaps jack on the arm fiercely. "Jack, shut up." Roger looked dead serious, "Where was it?" he asked, picking up a large stick from the ground.

The night was silent, the stars shined bright and then Roger, Jack and Lexi heard the sound. It was a scream, they knew that for sure. The group all jumped and turned pale faced. They pressed together, all huddling around Roger. The sound stopped, but before it could start again, they were off and running.


End file.
